Kucing Manis Berbulu Pirang
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Suka warna biru? Sasuke yang sedang jenuh tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seekor kucing berbulu pirang bermata biru langit. Dengan baik hatinya Sasuke merawat luka kucing itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah paku di kepala si kucing./ Kau pasti kesakitan? aku cabut pakunya ya! Memangnya tuh kucing sundel bolong? eh, kok jadi manusia sih? Oneshoot, SasuNaru BoyXBoy


**Nay itu jengkel banget, di rumah Nay sering ada dua kucing pirang yang berkeliaran dan nongol tiap Nay buka pintu. Padahal kan Nay itu phobia kucing akut. Jadinya sering jerit-jerit deh. Eh, tapi mendadak kepikiran bikin nih ff saat merhatiin tuh kucing bulunya pirang. Mirip Naruto. Huahahahaha!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto have chara, other is mine.**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**Slight**

**Itachi Uchiha X Kyuubi Uzumaki**

**Genre**

**Romance X Fantasy**

**Warning**

**This is YAOI story, or you can say Boy Love Boy. Maybe OOC, freak, miss typos, etc.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Kucing Manis Berbulu Pirang

Bosan!

Hal itulah yang sedang seorang Sasuke Uchiha rasakan. Liburan musim panasnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jenuh. Tak ada satu hal pun kegiatan menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Mansion mewahnya pun kini tampak lengang karena beberapa pelayan meminta cuti kembali ke desa mereka sementara.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda bermata onyx menawan, dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam itu sedang menatap halaman belakang mansion dari balkon kamarnya. Lalu ia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru tanpa awan yang menenggelamkan onyx pekatnya. Sedikit terpaku, entah kenapa Sasuke suka warna biru cerah. Yah! hatinya jarang diliputi rasa bahagia, sih. Jadilah ia sosok pendiam yang tak banyak tingkah apalagi berkata.

"Aku... ingin memiliki kekasih bermata biru. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke sinting. Mulai ngelantur minta langit jadi pacarnya. Jelas aja langit gak jawab.

"Aku suka biru, aku suka biru, aku suka bi... eh, pirang?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat menunduk melihat seekor kucing anggora berbulu pirang berjalan terseok-seok di halaman mansionnya. Entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa iba? Seolah ada magnet yang menariknya, Sasuke segera melompat melewati pagar setinggi dua meter itu. Kebetulan tubuhnya memang sudah terlatih dan kamarnya terletak di lantai satu.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri si kucing pirang, sedikit kasihan saat melihat kaki belakangnya itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Kucing itu berhenti dan mendongak menatap Sasuke takut, ia mundur tertatih, takut Sasuke akan menyakitinya seperti pemuda raven lainnya yang rambutnya dikuncir. Pemuda berkeriput tadi itu mengambil saudaranya yang berbulu orange dan menendang dirinya karena berusaha menyelamatkan sang kakak.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Setelah sempat terpaku melihat mata biru yang membuatnya terpesona.

Terpesona pada kucing?

Yes! Sasuke memang gila. Hahaha

Kucing itu tentu saja tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeong karena merasa orang ini berbeda, tidak sama dengan si keriput yang menculik kakaknya tadi. Yang berambut pantat ayam ini sepertinya orang baik. Kucing bernama Naruto itu meringkuk memelas. Membuat Sasuke semakin iba dan segera membungkuk memangkunya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengobati lukamu. Oke?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu. Biasanya yang ia keluarkan hanya seringaian atau senyuman sinis khas Uchiha.

Meooong...

Sasuke berjalan menuju mansionnya sambil mengais kucing manis yang sejak tadi menatapnya, mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke hilang kendali.

Ugh!

Imut sekali.

Kalau manusia pasti Sasuke sudah me-rapenya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sasuke mengikat kaki bawah kanan Naruto perlahan, membuat si kucing meringis dalam hati menahan perih. Padahal sudah diperlakukan sangat lembut, tapi tetap saja sakit. Ia mengutuk si pengendara mobil biadab yang tadi hampir saja melindas tubuhnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang dikutuk ayahnya, pastinya ia tidak akan serba repot begini.

Eh?

Dikutuk?

Yah! Naruto dan kakaknya Kyuubi sedang dikutuk karena beberapa minggu lalu memporak-porandakan kerajaan Uzumaki, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan rasengan shuriken menghancurkan hampir seluruh istana dan menyebabkan banyak penghuninya terluka. Hal itu disebabkan karena Kyuubi sudah menghabiskan stock persediaan ramen Naruto untuk dibaginya ke semua prajurit tanpa meminta ijin darinya. Ahh... Kyuubi memang terlalu baik. Sekalipun orangnya termasuk kasar dan ketus dalam bicara, tapi dia itu sangat tidak tegaan.

Jadilah mereka berkelahi hebat dan dikutuk ayahnya menjadi kucing lalu diturunkan ke dunia manusia. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat mereka kembali menjadi sosok manusianya, harus ada orang yang mencabut paku di kepala Naruto dan kepala Kyuubi bersamaan. #emangnyasundelbolong?

Dan tentu saja hal itu sulit, selain karena mereka memang hanya bisa mengeong jadi tidak bisa meminta tolong, ia dan Kyuubi juga terpisah saat ini. Naruto datang ke mansion ini karena yakin si keriput itu juga tinggal di sini. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke intens. Mirip! Mereka sangat mirip, mungkin juga kakak-adik?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kucing bermata biru, aku suka biru." aku Sasuke saat Naruto ia dudukkan di depannya, masih mendongak balas menatap Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terpikat dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyuman mesum.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat sebuah paku berwarna emas yang menancap di kepala Naruto. Ia mengelusnya lalu menatap Naruto khawatir. "Apa ini paku? Kepalamu pasti sangat sakit, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali meraih Naruto dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Biar kucabut saja ya!"

'TIDAK!' teriak Naruto panik. Paku itu sangat sulit dicabut jika tidak dibarengi dengan paku di kepala Kyuubi. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Naruto dan Kyuubi sama-sama pernah merasakannya, dan ia tidak mau mengulang rasa sakit yang sama. Tapi apa daya? Suara yang ia keluarkan hanya berupa eongan yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Jadi Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya rapat sambil bersiap-siap saat Sasuke mulai menarik pakunya.

Eh?

Naruto hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya saat paku itu benar-benar keluar dari kepalanya tanpa rasa sakit sedikit pun. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke terbelalak.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa paku itu bisa dicabut!

Paku di kepala Kyuubi, juga dicabut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Naruto segera melompat dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu melompat-lompat di lantai, tidak peduli pada satu kakinya yang sakit, ia sedang sangat bahagia saat ini. Dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi, tubuhnya akan kembali berubah menjadi sosok manusianya. Ahh... akhirnya...

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, ia bisa juga mendapatkan kembali wujud awalnya...

Tak memedulikan pada Sasuke yang menatapnya horror, Naruto terus tersenyum lebar saat tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kuning cerah membuat mata onyx Sasuke menyipit silau. Tubuh kucing Naruto semakin membesar dan membesar, sampai kemudian cahaya yang meliputi tubuhnya itu lenyap meninggalkan sosok pemuda atletis bekulit tan yang dalam keadaan...

Telanjang bulat?

Tentu saja. Naruto dalam wujud kucingnya kan tidak memakai pakaian.

Naruto mulai berdiri, kaki kanannya masih sangat sakit, perban yang diikatkan Sasuke sepertinya ikut membesar dan masih menutupi luka di pergelangan kakinya.

"Te-terima kasih, karena kau sudah mencabut paku di kepalaku, akhirnya aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Terima kasih banyak..." kata Naruto terbata-bata, masih tidak percaya ia sudah menjadi manusia. Naruto memperhatikan dua belah tangannya dengan mata biru berbinar, masih tampak antusias, tidak menyadari tatapan mesum seseorang yang sejak tadi tampak menyorot penuh gairah pada sosok tan mulus tanpa cacad yang menghadap padanya.

"Aku suka biru, aku suka kulit karamel!" Sasuke beringsut dari kasurnya, berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan suaranya yang serak. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering. "Aku suka pirang, aku suka tiga garis kucing." imbuhnya saat melihat ada tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipi Naruto. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Menyadari ia dalam keadaan bahaya, Naruto mundur tertatih. Ia menatap Sasuke horror. Benar-benar takut melihat seringaian Sasuke yang begitu mengerikan. Sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding, membuat ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Ja-jangan..." kata Naruto mengiba. Ia semakin ketakutan.

"Push-push-push! Kemari lah manis, aku majikanmu, dan kau harus mau melayaniku!" Sasuke lengsung menubruk tubuh telanjang Naruto dan menciuminya beringas.

"KYUU-NIIIII! TOLOOONG AKUHMPH!" teriakkan Naruto dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

"MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS TUBUHKU KERIPUT! LEPAS-LEPAS-LEPAAAAAS!" teriak Kyuubi histeris. Tampak sangat ketakutan karena sejak tadi tubuh besar Itachi terus saja menindihnya sambil menciumi wajahnya.

Menyesal!

Tahu begini lebih baik selamanya ia menjadi kucing saja. Rambut orange kemerahannya mulai basah oleh keringat, tubuh bugilnya kini semakin terhimpit antara Itachi dan kasur king size-nya.

"Kau milikku, manis. Diamlah!"

"Ngh!" Kyuubi melenguh saat Itachi menggigit pelan lalu mengisap lehernya, ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tidak mau menikmati perlakuan gila Itachi sambil mendorong kepala Itachi yang tidak bergerak dari perpotongan lehernya.

"NARUTOOOOO! TOLOOOONG AKUUUU!

**The end**

Hahahaha. Nay ketawa nista nulis fic ini.

* * *

Ada yang suka kah? terlalu menjurus ke M gak sih? kayaknya enggak deng.

Nay sengaja bikin fic ini biar nenggelamin fic gak si junfic SasuNaru yg bikin Nay semalam galau.

hargailah bentuk karya seseorang dengan meninggalkan review.

**Original Story Of**

**Nay** -Naymisella-

**RnR Pliiiiiissss!**


End file.
